


Mickey Talk

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Early Days, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Trevor was new to this whole thing and he was still trying to figure out the dynamics that existed in the relationship he was now a part of.On one hand, there was Ian. He could read Ian like an open book but sometimes his dramatic tendencies can be extremely overwhelming.On the other hand, there's Mickey. Mickey was complicated. Quiet, private but fragile.How the hell can Trevor function with these two?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosaecae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaecae/gifts).



> I'm reading this story and it is AMAZING.  
> Check it out! It's called [The Art of Maintaining Moral Ambiguity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9304943). 
> 
> I'm at the chapter where they talk about fate and that got me thinking.  
> This story is the product of my thinking. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Gifting this to the writer of the story that I'm obsessed with currently.  
> (PS - Dear rosaecae, I'm sorry if you're not part of the trouple ship.)

Trevor walked into the house and stopped with one foot in, one out.

Mickey had an amused smirk on his face while Ian looked like Mickey just cursed his whole lineage going as far back as fucking ancient Ireland.

"Everything okay?" Trevor said carefully.

He hasn't been in this house for too long and he still has yet to figure out how the dynamics work between these two.

Ian turns far too quickly towards Trevor. "Trev!" Ian said his name with a mix of relief and urgency. "Come here."

Trevor stepped into the house, closed the door and sat down on the couch.

Ian and Mickey followed suit.

"What's up?" Trevor casually asked.

"Mickey said he wasn't meant to be with me." Ian said.

Trevor frowned turning to look at Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "It's cause fate is shit created by Hollywood, fooling suckers like you into spending hard-earned cash on the movies they make, that are filled with their stupid lies."

Trevor felt the corner of his lip move upward. He's not yet on solid ground with Mickey, after all that happened with them. But, now that he's allowed himself to be drawn to Mickey, he learns things about Mickey that draws him in even more.

Ian looked at Trevor expectantly. Like Trevor was supposed to defend Ian's honor or something.

Trevor quickly figured out a way to let Ian down gently.

"Well..." Trevor started.

"You agree with him?!" Ian asked incredulously.

Trevor frowned. "I haven't even said anything yet!"

Ian crossed his arms over his chest looking very much like a petulant child.

Trevor turned when he heard Mickey let out a loud laugh. "What?" Trevor asked, smiling with amusement.

"Back, before this setup, if someone woulda told me that we'd have endless fucking arguements, I wouldn't've been shocked. But if they told me this was the shit we were gonna be arguing about, I would've told them to stop smoking whatever it is they're smoking." Mickey said, chuckling.

Ian couldn't help but laugh at that as well. After a short bout of laughter though, Ian quickly sobered down. "But seriously though." He said, turning to Trevor.

Trevor sighed. This was familiar. This was Ian's laser focus, his impeccable talent of not letting things go. "Well, he's kinda right." Trevor said.

"Ha!" Mickey yelled triumphantly.

Ian frowned. "So, what? All of us are just bumbling idiots, walking through life with no fucking direction, jumping into bed with whoever made our dicks hard?"

Mickey scoffed. "Me at 16 years old."

Ian let out a punched out laugh that looked like it caught him by surprise.

Mickey looked oddly proud.

Trevor observed. Interesting.

"Trevor." Ian said when he saw Trevor's attention drifting away.

Trevor sighed. "You really want me to answer?"

"I asked, didn't I?" Ian said.

Trevor looked at Mickey, suddenly feeling like this was some kind of test. He didn't know if Mickey will suddenly judge him for having weird world views or whatever.

"You know he's not gonna stop fucking asking until you answer, don't you?" Mickey said.

Trevor gave him a small smile. "You just have it backwards, babe. Everything you do is a reaction to your environment. It's not fate, it's you. Like that day we met. I had a house I needed to go to in your neighborhood, so I went there. You needed to get home and I just happened to be on the street. You saw me, thought I was cute and you were single so you reacted by asking me out. It's all action and reaction. Fate didn't push us into each other's arms, it's all just circumstance."

"First of all, 'babe'?" Mickey said.

Trevor blushed.

"Yeah he calls me that sometimes shut up." Ian said distractedly. Then he quickly zeroed in on Trevor. "So what you're saying is that it's just out of convenience that you're here?" Ian said, clearly affronted.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that there's no invisible hand pushing us together. It's all conscious choices."

Ian remained unconvinced. "So when you told me you fell in love with Mickey immediately when you saw him?"

Trevor's already red cheeks turned scarlet.

Mickey froze. It was early days and this was a semi-taboo topic with Trevor and him. But a part of him can't help but marvel at how one-track-minded Ian can be. Ian's sitting there, eyes boring holes into Trevor, patiently waiting for an answer.

"It's- uh- usually," Trevor started slowly, clearing his throat. "Love at first sight isn't a real thing, actually. It's more- uh- lustatfirstsight."

Mickey's eyebrows rose to the high heavens while the rest of his body slowly began turning a deep deep red color.

Ian was unfazed with a slight disappointed look on his face. "So you were horny for Mickey and I'm just convenient. That's why you're here." Ian concluded.

Trevor let out an exhausted sigh, along with it, exhaling all his inhibitions. He tried to forget his awkwardness with Mickey, choosing instead to focus on Ian because he knew, that underneath all the dramatics, Ian was actually a bit insecure.

"Look, when I say I don't believe in fate, it doesn't mean I don't believe in love. I just don't believe in soul mates and all that crap. When I saw you the first time, I thought you were hella cute so, I talked to you. Then I found out you were a cool guy and I chose to love you."

Ian turned this over in his head.

"People get it all fucked up. When you love someone, it's an active choice. It's not the heavens conspiring to push us together, it's me choosing to commit myself to you. Isn't that more romantic than having an invisible higher force pairing us up? I saw you, I got to know you, I chose to love you. Simple." Trevor shrugged.

The frown Ian had earlier now worked itself upside down into a smile. "Yeah, okay."

Mickey cleared his throat.

Trevor turned to look at Mickey, frowning when Mickey didn't say anything. "What?"

"Nothing." Mickey said quickly, running his thumb across his lower lip.

A small flag went off in Trevor's head. That was a tell. Mickey running his thumb across his lower lip or scratching his nose, that was a tell. Trevor didn't know what it meant but Ian seemed to always know what Mickey was feeling.

Trevor turned to look at Ian and true enough, Ian had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Mickey muttered.

Trevor turned back towards Mickey, confused as hell. More so when he saw Mickey blushing.

"What?" Trevor asked Mickey.

"Shut the fuck up." He muttered.

The Trevor from before would have been offended by this. But the Trevor of right now realized something. What Trevor realized with Mickey was that it didn't matter what Mickey said, it was how he said it.

Mickey might have just told him to shut the fuck up but the way he said it was with a small voice, almost a whisper. Almost... bashful?

Now, Trevor was interested.

Trevor turned back to Ian. "What is it?"

Ian was grinning like a mad man now.

The complexity of Mickey's personality was beautifully balanced out by Ian's transparent nature. Trevor could easily read Ian like a book.

And right now, Ian was one push away from talking.

"I don't have time for this." Trevor muttered and pretended to leave the couch.

His butt was barely off the seat before Ian exploded.

"Mickey wants you to recount how you 'chose to love him' too!" Ian said amidst some giddy laughter.

Oh.

Trevor frowned. Didn't they have this moment already? He remembers telling Mickey how he started loving Mickey from the moment Ian decided to tell him stories of his past from Mickey.

"Didn't we have this moment already?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, never mind." Mickey said quickly, reaching up to scratch his nose.

There it was again. Trevor carefully watched Mickey. Mickey wanted to ask something but he was too shy to.

Trevor shrugged. "Well, with Mickey it was actually your fault." He motioned to Ian. "You wouldn't stop telling me about how he took care of you, how he beat up creepy guys for you and I was like, damn, Ian had a personal vigilante." Trevor chuckled.

Trevor watched Mickey while talking. Mickey had a small smile on his face and he wouldn't stop moving, small movements here and there. Tapping his foot, adjusting his butt on the chair or checking his finger nails. But the small smile was always there.

"Then I saw you and I was like, shit he's hot." Trevor said.

Mickey's skin turned half a shade darker. Trevor was now borderline worried about Mickey's blood circulation.

"Then I saw how you took care of Ian. You forget about taking care of yourself sometimes and I wanted to be there to take care of you too." Trevor continued.

Mickey drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"And then I guess that's when I chose to love you too." Trevor said.

Mickey finally turned to look at Trevor, eye to eye.

"That's it??" Trevor exclaimed.

Mickey suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Ian asked. Clearly he missed something.

Trevor ignored Ian. "You just wanted to hear me say I love you?" He asked Mickey.

"How did you...?" Mickey frowned.

"Here I am, playing Sherlock Holmes, watching your little movements to see what was up and all you wanted to hear was I love you." Trevor muttered, getting up and going towards the kitchen to start cooking.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mickey asked.

Ian chuckled. "I think Trevor's learning how to speak Mickey."


End file.
